Deux font un
by Sniezde H
Summary: O.S   Il se retourna en entendant sa voix.Il vit ses yeux.Il aima ce qu'il y voyait.Il sourit."Malfoy..."  L'autre ne sourit pas.Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Il s'approcha, le plaqua contre le mur. Murmura à son oreille : "Potter..."


_**(J.K Rowling, what else ?)**_

**Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce O.S est né. Je m'ennuyais, j'étais énervé et j'ai écrit quelques mots. Harry et Draco se sont incrustés dans mes mots et je les ai laissé faire... Ils m'ont dicté des lettres qui formaient des phrases. Ils m'ont murmuré des choses et je les ai écouté. Je ne fais que les retranscrire... C'est court, comme d'habitude pour mes O.s, mais ils m'ont dit que c'était suffisant. Que c'était eux comme ça. Que tout leur altercations étaient comme ça : Courtes mais puissantes. Et tant pis si ils sont mon Harry et mon Drago et non pas les votres. Moi c'est comme cela qu'ils m'apparaissent.**

_J'offre cet O.S à Gargarin, mon fils. C'est un peu ton cadeau d'anniversaire... Je trouve qu'il y a un peu de toi dedans. Un peu de Kris. Moi je souhaite vraiment que tout aille bien pour vous. Dans tous les cas "Ich Bin Da" . Je t'aime._

* * *

Il se retourna en entendant sa voix. Oui, c'était lui. Il vit ses yeux. Et il aima ce qu'il y voyait. Et il sourit.  
"Malfoy..."  
L'autre ne sourit pas. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Il s'approcha, le plaqua contre le mur. Murmura à son oreille :  
"Potter..."  
Harry renversa la tête en arrière. Harry déposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry le colla un peu plus à lui. Harry voulait le sentir. Harry en avait besoin. Harry le désirait.  
"Où m'amènes-tu ce soir ?"  
Drago soutint son regard. Drago l'embrassa. Drago enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. C'était vital. S'étouffer pour respirer. Se blesser pour qu'il se sente mieux.  
"Contre ce mur."  
Harry se retint de rire. Sa hargne, il l'aimait.  
Drago lécha son cou. Son corps, il le voulait.  
"Pas ici..."  
"Oh, si."

N'importe où…  
Tous leurs vêtements s'enlevèrent. Magie.  
Harry planta ses mains dans son dos. Il le griffa. Lui laisser sa marque. Le faire sien. S'encrer en lui. Le posséder. Il était à lui. Juste pour quelques minutes.  
Drago claqua sa langue dans son cou. Il le mordit. Lui laisser sa marque. Le faire sien. S'encrer en lui. Le posséder. Il était à lui. Juste pour quelques minutes.  
Ils gémirent.  
Leur souffle se mêlèrent, leurs sens se perdirent. Leur peau s'effleurèrent, leur corps frissonnèrent. Leur doigts s'enlacèrent, leurs mains tremblèrent. Leurs bouches se caressèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent.  
Ils bandaient.  
Harry dirigea sa main vers le bas. Il voulait qu'il le touche. Là, à cet endroit.  
Drago se laissa guider. Il aller le toucher. Là, à cet endroit.  
C'était la vie.  
Les hanches de Harry furent soulevées. Son dos heurta le mur. Il eut mal. Et il aima.  
Drago maintint ses jambes autour de lui. Il ne le lâcherait jamais. Il trembla. Et il aima.  
"J'en peux plus."  
Si vite...  
"Viens."

**Drago Malfoy pénétra Harry Potter.**

**Et ils furent un.**

Ils gémirent encore. Leurs corps se retrouvaient. Encore une fois. Toujours aussi passionnellement. Brutalement. Ils se griffèrent et se mordirent. Etouffer leurs cris. Retenir leur bassin. Doucement. Ils n'en n'étaient pas capables. Ils se cognaient l'un à l'autre. Chaque coup violent. Chaque coup un peu plus fort. Chaque coup se détruire un peu plus. Ca les tuait. Tant de colère, de hargne, de bestialité pour si peu de haine. Tant d'amour... Pas ce mot. Pas "ils font l'amour", "ils baisent" oui. Deux corps se frottant en folie, deux hommes fous. C'est tout.  
Ils se firent du mal.  
Ils se firent du bien.  
Ils se baisèrent.  
Ils se firent l'amour.  
Et ils aimèrent.  
Harry le sentait en lui. Il était son autre corps. Il était lui.  
Drago se sentait en lui. Il était son autre corps. Il était lui.

Drago s'enfonçait de tout son être et Harry le recevait avec ardeur. Leur corps se tordaient.

Le gryffondor avait sa main droite sur la nuque du serpentard alors que sa main gauche se cramponnait à son omoplate, en laissant sa marque. Le blond avait niché sa tête dans le cou du brun, se laissant chatouiller par ses cheveux, mordant sa peau, laissant sa trace.  
Là ils existaient.  
Et aucun des deux ne devaient l'oublier. Ils se blessaient pour se rappeler. Les cicatrices prouvant qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Tous les soirs depuis 8 mois les ennemis partageaient leurs corps. C'était cela la réalité : juste leurs corps... La journée ils étaient en guerre. Pour eux, toujours la guerre. Même là... Leur corps se battaient, luttaient.  
Mais putain ce que c'était bon de se combattre.  
Cette lutte devenait la plus importante, la seule existante. Plus de Voldemort. C'était cela vivre. Sentir les sensations et oublier. Sentir la "Liberté Libre". Jusqu'à en jouir.  
Leur souffle emmêlés, leur peau transpirantes, leur odeur singulière, leur cheveux désordonnés, leur corps cambrés, ils lâchaient tout.  
"Ô Dray, Dray, Dray..."  
"Je sais..."  
articulaient-ils toujours.  
Et ils sentaient qu'ils venaient de plonger dans un gouffre obscur où leur chute rapide et merveilleuse leur apportait l'ultime adrénaline. Et ils n'avaient plus peur. Ils étaient bien.

Harry et Drago s'enlaçaient. Leur nectar coulant sur leur corps.

Drago le reposa sur le sol.

Harry s'agrippait encore à ses épaules.  
Ils s'écroulèrent.

**C'était fini.**  
**Ils n'étaient plus un.**

Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fallait partir. Il devait partir. Pour ne pas se trahir. Autrement plus jamais il ne le laisserait. Autrement il l'aimerait.  
Drago respira son souffle. Prit sa langue. Il fallait fuir. Il devait partir. Pour ne pas se trahir. Autrement plus jamais il ne le laisserait. Autrement il l'aimerait.  
Malfoy se releva en premier. Il mit ses vêtements.  
Potter se redressa. Il enfila ses vêtements.  
Et comme chaque soir le serpentard dit :  
"Adieu."  
Et comme chaque soir le gryffondor répondit :  
"Jusqu'à demain."

**Ils ne séparaient jamais vraiment.**

**

* * *

**_review ?_**  
**


End file.
